Yoyle School Chapter 1: A Skinny Situation
by Object Fanfiction
Summary: In this chapter of Yoyle School, Belle creates a new diet of lean foods, but things get worse when she develops anorexia, an eating disorder, and Tart and Piper have to do something about it...


Erika's Residence; it was a Sunday night for Belle, as she was getting out of the shower. After drying and wrapping herself in a towel, she's about to get on a scale.

"Okay; time to, like, weigh in." Belle said to herself, as she checks her weight. Suddenly...

…

…

…

"OMG!" Belle screamed in horror, as her mother, father and her cousin Erika came into the bathroom.

"Belle, honey; what's wrong?" Belle's mother asked.

"I'm a complete fatso, mom! Arrow's gonna, like, hate me for this!" Belle sobbed.

In the living room, Belle and her parents are having a discussion.

"Don't be ridiculous, Belle. You're not overweight. You can't skip meals. You'll end up like what happened to Notey's mother; anorexia." Belle's father explained.

"It's bad for you, dear." Belle's mother agreed.

Erika enters the room, "It's just half a pound. What's the big deal?"

"That's it? That's the big crisis?" Belle's father asked.

"That's nothing, Belle! You'll work it off..." Belle's mother said.

"On your hundred yard dash to school!" They both said.

In Belle's room, Belle was laying on her bed; her room was decorated in a few vintage movie posters and pictures of Piper and herself, as well as pictures of Arrow and herself. She cries herself to sleep.

The next day, Belle jogs to school, all sweaty and after a quick shower, she jogs into Study Hall.

"Okay; I jogged, like, 100 miles from my place to here, I took a quick shower and I jogged six miles to Study Hall." Belle said to herself.

Just then, Piper and Tart came in and they sat down at the table next to Belle.

"Oh my ink; what happened, Belle? You look like you ran a marathon with Cup. Tart said, as he and Piper look at Belle in concern.

"It's my new diet in order for Arrow to like me more. I've suspended my favorite foods from my, like, usual diet, including pork, chicken and baked tilapia." Belle explained, "What's for lunch today, Piper?"

"Diet? Belle, you know dang well what's for lunch today! It's Chewy Chicken Monday!" Piper said with anger in her eyes, "You can't give up chicken! You love the taste of chicken! Even with ketchup and popcorn shrimp!"

"Piper's right, Belle. Without all that good protein in your body, you'll become a walking skeleton! Speaking of which, health class is doing a lecture on anorexia today. And if I'm not mistaken, anorexia is what killed Notey's mother in 1983, along with heart failure associated with it!" Tart explained angrily.

"Whatever; I just want my body to, like, look good for Arrow, okay?" Belle snapped, as the bell rang and she jogs to math class.

"We gotta talk to Belle's friends after school, okay Piper?" Piper asked, fearing for Belle's health.

"Indeed. Hey, after our talk with her parents, wanna come to my and Patience's apartment and play Object Party 2?" Piper asked with a smile.

"Heck yeah! This time, I'm playing as Bubble." Piper agreed.

When third period rolled around, it was time for health class.

"Okay class; today, we'll be talking about the health nut's worse nightmare, anorexia nervosa." the health teacher (who is a Controlly clone) began.

Belle wasn't listening; she was making an exercise schedule based on her newfound diet.

"Commonly referred to as anorexia, this eating disorder is characterized by a fear of gaining weight and food restriction. Many people with anorexia see themselves as overweight even though they are underweight. If asked they usually deny they have a problem with low weight. Often they weigh themselves frequently, eat only small amounts and only eat certain foods. Some will exercise excessively, force themselves to vomit and/or use laxatives to produce weight loss. Complications may include osteoporosis, infertility and heart damage." the health teacher explained.

Belle shrugged, "Whatever."

"Anorexia was rarely known to the world in the 1970s, but a famous singer known to be the mother of Notey had this disorder when her family became famous. She rigorously ate lean foods, she drank eight glasses of water a day and she avoided fatty foods. She was 5'4" in height and before dieting, she weighed 145 pounds and afterwards, she weighed 120 pounds until 1973, when her family's career reached its peak. By September 1975, her weight was 91 pounds." the health teacher continued.

"Whoa; the whole lecture's going on, and Belle still hasn't listened!" Tart whispered to Pointpal.

"Really?" Pointpal asked.

"As the '80s began, her health began to deterioriate. As a result on the morning of February 4, 1983; less than a month before her birthday; she was found unconscious by her mother with the girl's heart beating every ten seconds. Paramedics arrived to try and revive her, but twenty minutes later, she was dead. The cause of death was..." the health teacher said, as Piper raised her hand.

"Heart failure associated with anorexia." Piper answered.

"Correct, Ms. iper. Notey's mother's death raised awareness towards eating disorders all over the world." the health teacher finished, as the bell rang.

"Lunch period; I'll skip the chicken, grab my lunch, drink water, and jog some more." Belle said to herself, as she jogged to the lunch room.

At lunch, Belle sat all by herself with her lunch prepared for her.

"For my lunch today, I have myself a nice and juicy ham and cheese sandwich, a fresh apple, a cashew salad complete with ranch dressing, a low-calorie granola bar and 100 percent fruit punch!" Belle smiled to herself, as she began to eat.

Piper, who was sitting next to Tart, Arrow, Sharpy, Pointpal, and Patience, looked at Belle in concern.

"Guys; this isn't the Belle I used to know and love. She's now become a fitness nut!" Piper said sadly, as she ate her chicken.

"Wait, Piper; Belle is exercising too much? Why?" Arrow asked.

"We'll tell you tomorrow after Piper and I have a word with Belle's parents after school today." Tart said, as he ate his chicken breast.

"In the meantime; Sharpy, could you go to the bookstore and look at a medical book on anorexia after school?" Piper asked.

"Sure thing, Piper." Sharpy nodded.

"Pointpal and Patience, could the two of you find a doctor to help Belle in case her dietary routine worsens?" Tart asked.

"We will." Pointpal nodded.

"If it worsens, the principal will call 911." Patience agreed.

After school, Tart and Piper walked to Erika's house to have a strict discussion about Belle's dietary situation.

"Hello Piper." Belle's mom said, "It's nice to have you and Tart here!"

"Thanks, Belle's mom! Anyway, we need to talk about your daughter." Tart said.

"Really, Tart? Belle did jog to school this morning." Belle's father said.

"I know; but in health class today, we had a lecture about an eating disorder called anorexia. It's when someone exercises too much, has a fear of weight gain and restricts their favorite foods." Tart began, as Piper put her arm around Tart.

"And we're afraid that Belle might be involved. She even missed Chewy Chicken Monday!" Piper cried.

"Oh, dear! I feel so bad for you, Piper! I'm sure Belle will grow out of her new diet soon." Belle's mother assured.

"We'll have a talk with our daughter as soon as she gets home." Belle's father agreed, as Tart and Piper left their house.

The night rolls around and after Piper went to bed, she gets a call from Belle.

"For the love of yoyleberries, what does Belle want this time?" Piper asked groggly, as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Piper, what the yoyleberry did you, like, say to my parents today?!" Belle called angrily.

"Piper; Tart and I spoke with your parents about your problem today." Piper said bitterly and tiredly.

"Piper, you are such an idiot! I've been working out at the gym after school, I bought health food from the store and I got scolded by my friends!" Belle said angrily, before happily stating, "But the good news is that I'm losing weight! My diet is working! Arrow's gonna love the new me!"

"Well, let's check how you're doing tomorrow morning at school. Before I hang up, don't say I didn't warn you." Piper ended her call, before slamming the receiver down and she went back to sleep.

The next day (Tuesday), Arrow and some other people are running to the front entrance of Yoylecake Elementary.

"Last one to Study Hall's a rotten egg!" Arrow shouted happily, as he sprinted into the school.

"Don't insult me like this!" Snipper called, as he ran.

At Study Hall, Tart and Piper wait nervously for Belle.

"I'm still concerned for Belle. She better not be jogging again." Tart said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Tart; last night after you left, I made a protein-based chicken lunch for her." Piper assured, as Tart gasps.

"Piper, you might wanna look at Belle." Tart said in horror, as Piper looks at Belle, gasping in the same horror as Tart.

Belle, who was wearing her long-sleeve pink jacket, is now pale and malnourished from hunger and the lack of protein that you can see her bones! Slowly walking to the table like a zombie, Belle slumps onto the chair.

"I warned you, girl. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." Piper said in worry and disapproval, as the others came in.

"Hi guys! How are you..." Arrow trailed off, as he saw Belle's condition.

"Oh... my... snowflakes..." Patience gasped.

"Is that Belle?" Charcoal asked, "What in Yoyleland happened to her?!"

"I have no idea, Charcoal..." Spring replied speechlessly.

"Anyone... salad... need... salad..." Belle said weakly, as Cavity came to her with a plate of tofu.

"Want some tofu, Belle?" Cavity asked, as Tart slapped him.

"No tofu right now! We need to do something about Belle! She needs meat for her bones!" Tart snarled.

The day goes on while Belle becomes weaker and weaker. When lunch came around, Belle walked slowly to the lunch line. Today's serving was porkchops, carrots, creamed corn and rice.

"Piper was right; anorexia IS bad..." Belle weakly said, as she looked at the food, but she slaps herself, "No! Must... look good... for Arrow!"

"Oh, gosh darn it!" Tart angrily storms to Belle. "Look, Ms. Skeletor! Unless you wanna rot away to nothing, you got to eat something!"

Charcoal runs to Tart, "I got my porkchops! It's the closest thing to chicken right now! Snippy, Spring, TJ and Onyard; let's give Belle all our porkchops!"

Snipper, Tart, Spring, TJ (who carries his tray on his head due to being armless) and Onyard give Belle their porkchops, but she doesn't eat. Snipper decides to force feed her by shoving his porkchops into Match's mouth. But Match doesn't chew, so she spits them out onto Snipper!

"Belle; come on, chew!" Snipper demanded, but Belle doesn't chew, "For Yoyleland's sake, Belle; CHEW!"

Spring manipulates Belle's jaws to make her chew, "See?! Meaty, meaty porkchops! Ain't it good?! Now swallow!"

Belle doesn't swallow, so TJ uses his feet in order to use a plunger to force them down Belle's throat, "There we go, now please swallow!"

Belle doesn't listen; she chokes on the pork and she spews them out at Snipper, Tart, Charcoal, Spring, TJ and and Onyard! Having been so weakened, Belle can barely stand and suddenly...

THUD!

Belle collapses facedown onto the floor.

Piper sees her best friend on the ground, "Oh no! Belle!"

"My goodness..." Pointpal gasped, "Someone call an ambulance!"

Principal Hiscore and the other students look at the unconscious Belle in worry while Patience ran to call 911.

"BELLE!" Arrow cried, as he ran to his girlfriend, "It's okay, girl. Patience's gonna call an ambulance and you'll be sent to the hospital."

At Yoyle Care Hospital, Belle was given intravenous medicine due to her malnourishment. Arrow was allowed to leave school early to tend to Belle during the ride to the hospital, so he was sitting in a chair next to Belle's hospital bed.

"Belle; Tart told me what happened yesterday. You were losing weight in order to like me. I never thought of you as fat; in fact, Punkpetal was the one that said that I thought you were fat, not me. Piper and your parents are coming to visit after school." Arrow said sadly, feeling concerned for his girlfriend.

"Really?" Belle asked weakly with a smile.

"Yeah; I love the way you are! No matter what Punkpetal or Coalflower says, I still love you." Arrow assured.

As the two sat quietly for a few hours, Piper and Belle's parents enter Belle's hospital room.

"Hi, Belle." Pencil said, holding a bag.

"Piper; look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. I-" Belle was about to say.

"We understand, dear." Belle's mother nodded.

"Thanks, mom. How long am I grounded?" Belle asked.

"Grounded? What are you talking about?" Belle's father asked with a chuckle, "You're not in trouble. Your mother and I are proud of you taking responsibility for your dietary actions."

"Wow... thanks, dad." Belle said, "I should've listened to you, Piper. I was just so nervous that Arrow would-"

"It's okay, Belle." Piper nodded, "Arrow, Tart and I have a surprise for you tonight!"

After Belle was released from the hospital, Arrow's older brother drives Arrow and his sleeping girlfriend to his condo. Upon entering his condo, Arrow carries Belle into his bedroom.

(An insturmental of 'I Believe in Love' plays)

As Belle began to regain consciousness, she sees a shadowy figure exit the bathroom and dance around Belle. Arrow was wearing tribal jungle clothing and he was holding a bowl of popcorn shrimp. Piper comes in (dressed as a tribal princess) and she's carrying two plates with chicken legs on both of them. Last, Tart comes in (dressed as a tribal warrior) and he's carrying a plate of baked tilapia drizzled in lemon juice.

"Arrow cleaned your jacket. It's in the living room." Piper said, placing the plates of chicken on a long table.

"But eat these first, Belle. You'll need it, girl!" Arrow said with a smile, placing the popcorn shrimp on the table.

"G-g-g-guys?" Belle chokes out, "Is this for me?"

"Yeah; now feast!" Tart urged.

Match looks at the food, and then at Arrow... before smiling and eating the shrimp, chicken and tilapia!

The next day (Wednesday) at Yoylecake Elementary, Belle (having decided to lift her suspension of her favorite foods) was eating some popcorn shrimp with Piper in Study Hall.

"What a good person Arrow is!" Piper squeed, "You're not alone, Belle. When we get older, Tart and I will start dating."

"That's nice, Piper!" Belle squeed, "I've learned my lesson; I shouldn't overdo my diet."

"That's right, girl!" Piper smiled.


End file.
